


Midnight

by Axolotl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Smut, marlas, mouglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl/pseuds/Axolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin wakes up in Douglas' arms one night, feeling a bit braver than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

[[AN: This is a "it's 5am and i should be sleeping or at the very least continuing my other fic but instead I'm gonna write some smut" short oneshot fic. I hope it's okay. ;u; )

=======================================

Six weeks. Douglas and Martin had been together six weeks, and somehow the captain had yet to fall for even his first officer’s best tricks of seduction. Other men might have used the word ‘prude’ to describe Martin, but Douglas preferred the word ‘shy.’ And very shy he was. Kissing, he could do, and do surprisingly well (though a bit clumsily at times). A tiny bit of necking had the captain melting in Douglas’ hands, until one of those hands tried to sneak into forbidden territory, and suddenly Martin was shy again. To be honest, it was incredibly frustrating. But it wasn’t as if Douglas could blame the man. People had boundaries, and the first officer had no doubt that, given enough time, he’d be able to sneak past every single one of Martin’s.

And with Martin’s shyness, it came as a surprise when he asked to share Douglas’ bed one night. It started at a hotel in Spain, when Martin’s room had just been next door and he came knocking. For a moment, Douglas let himself get his hopes up, but Martin’s body language made it clear: He wanted nothing more than spooning. (And a small, sweet kiss goodnight.)  


But then, after a flight, Martin asked if he could drive home with Douglas. (His van had broken down, and taxis were so expensive.) Instead of taking Martin to his place, however, Martin asked if he could spend the night at Douglas’ flat.

Alas, again, Douglas’ hopes were smashed. But there was nothing terrible about spooning.

Sleeping together became a habit of theirs, even if _sleeping_ together didn’t. And for now, Douglas resolved himself to be content with this. Even if thoughts of what could be happening occasionally surfaced in dreams…

Douglas wasn’t sure if he was having one of those dreams that night, he couldn’t remember. But what happened after dreaming was so much sweeter.

Martin had a habit of waking up often in the middle of the night, but that night, something caught his subconscious’ attention and pulled him out of slumber. In his groggy state, it took him a moment to notice, but when he did, he became a bit more awake. Douglas was curled up behind him, as usual, but now he had something pressed up between them. Most thoughts of anything sexual made Martin nervous, but now he felt a bit more… intrigued.

Biting his lip, he stayed still for several moments, wondering if Douglas would wake up and notice himself. But he didn’t. Martin took in a deep, unsteady breath.

Tentatively, he pressed back against Douglas’ hips, just a bit. Douglas shifted a bit in his sleep, and Martin could have sworn he pressed his hips back into the captain’s backside, too. He bit his lip a bit harder. He felt his face grow warmer. He did it again. And this time, he heard Douglas’ intake of breath, felt his slow exhalation on the nape of his neck, as he definitely pressed back this time. Martin almost shivered.

Turning his head, his whispered Douglas’ name softly. He did it twice before he heard a tiny “Mmmm…?” in response. Martin did shiver this time at the low hum, and wriggled his body just a bit, just brushing his backside against Douglas’ hips. Another low hum, but less of a question and more of a “hmmm…”. Martin felt his heart hammering in his chest when he felt the other body shift again, and his eyelids fluttered as he let out another shaky breath.

Feeling rather brave, Martin moved a hand down, tentatively grazing his fingertips over Douglas’ thigh, then pressed his palm there, rubbing in slow circles. Douglas was waking more and more, and pressed a kiss to the back of Martin’s neck. But not just a kiss. He let out a slow, hot breath that made the hair at Martin’s nape stand on end before grazing his lips across sensitive skin. 

Martin found he loved this. The silent exchange, whispers of body language between them in the dark, gentle touches and breaths that were slowly growing deeper and just a bit faster from the slow, steady build in arousal. Douglas didn’t rush him. He moved his hips whenever Martin invited it, simply pressing forward, giving Martin a tiny taste of what he could have, but not forcing it. And the more Martin moved his hand across Douglas’ thigh, the more lazy, tired kisses his neck received. Douglas’ arms tightened around him, one hand moving up his shirt and stroking against warm skin. Martin shivered and took in a breath. Douglas smirked behind him. He could feel the younger man’s heartbeat thudding steadily in his ribcage, could feel the quickened rise and fall of his belly as he breathed in and out. Maybe tonight he’d get to show Martin what he’d been missing out on.

Slowly, almost uncertainly, Martin turned a little towards Douglas. The older man moved his kisses as Martin moved, from his nape, to the side of his neck, to his jaw, his cheek. And then Martin was fully on his back, and shaking just a bit. Douglas pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before kissing his lips. He went slow, gentle. Soon, Martin was melting into his kiss, and shaking less from nerves and more from excitement. His hands moved up Douglas’ biceps and splayed over his back, moving up and down steadily, feeling his shoulder blades move under his shirt as he shifted to lean over Martin. And as the kiss got a bit more heated, the captain’s hips rose off the bed, and then fell back down. They shifted against the sheets, and then rose up again as he breathed deep through his nose. When Douglas moved his knee between Martin’s legs, the captain let out a tiny, gratified sound, and moved against the thigh to get more friction.

Douglas licked the roof of Martin’s mouth, grazing it with the tip of his tongue, and took immense satisfaction in the way it made the ginger man shiver. Martin swirled their tongues around, and found he liked the way it made Douglas more hungry for him.

When a hand moved slowly down Martin’s belly, down towards the waistband of his pants, he didn’t stop it. He raised his hips to welcome it. Douglas rewarded him for his bravery with light, teasing touches. Martin rewarded the touches with sweet, tiny sounds. Douglas pulled Martin’s pants off, and Martin tugged his down in return. Douglas gripped both their lengths in his hand, and Martin’s lips tugged into a little, playful smile as he cupped his partner’s face in his hands, and encouraged him with more kisses.

They kissed until it was impossible to kiss any more, when their breath came so hard and Martin’s chest heaved as he let out more beautiful sounds. Here and there, Douglas caught a word (a little “there” or “yeah” or “like that”), or his name, and god it made it all the sweeter. He moved his hand faster, gave a twist of the wrist right when he knew Martin wanted it. Martin gripped his shoulder and arched his head back as his hips moved against the friction. He came first, with a choked gasp and a long shiver, hips jerking forward. Douglas followed after soon enough, with a low grunt and a sharp intake of breath.

It had been slow and sleepy and warm and lovely. And when they both had caught their breaths and lay tangled together with Douglas’ head on his captain’s chest, it was much the same.

“Had trouble sleeping, Love…?” the first officer mumbled with a smirk. Martin smiled.

“Mmm…” He sighed. “Don’t think I’ll have much trouble from now on.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
